The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, a calculation method, a program, and an information processing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, a calculation method, a program, and an information processing apparatus that are preferably used for calculating a power consumption for each application executed by an electronic apparatus.
Nowadays, an increase in efforts for minimizing the power consumption (the so-called “power saving”) has been advocated in every field. Power saving involves determining the current power consumption.
That is, power saving involves individually measuring, as an overall home, power consumptions of home electrical appliances, such as an air conditioner, a refrigerator, and a television set placed in a house, and technology for the power-consumption measurement is available.
In addition, with respect to power consumption inside an individual electrical appliance, for example, technology for estimating power consumptions of devices included in a battery-powered electrical appliance as information for extending the drive time of the electronic apparatus is available (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-244202).
In addition, there is also a scheme for estimating power consumption of an application (hereinafter referred to as an “app”) executed on an Android mobile terminal or the like on the basis of power consumption of each method on the Android mobile terminal.